Two Souls Alike
by PhantomLover05
Summary: The New and Revised version! Dani and her friends fall into the Phantoms world... Dani seems to be perfect, but there's a twist.... Please read and review!EOW
1. Chapter 1: The Hair Brush

A.N- Gwen, as in Guinevere. (Gwin-eh-veer) If you can think of a better nick name tell me.

Chapter #1 The Hairbrush

Setting: Lissa, Alia, and Gwen's apartment. Alia is out of the house, and Lissa is looking for her hairbrush, as she is about to go out on a date.

"GWEN!" Yelled Lissa in frustration.

Lissa's carefully plucked eyebrows were knotted in frustration as she stormed around the house throwing things aside in her search for her missing hairbrush. She had a date in half an hour with an awesome guy she'd just met at work. Not only was he kind, intelligent and a hard worker, he was also the best looking guy she had laid eyes on since starting her new job. Unfortunately, her hair was still a mess.

As Lissa walked into the living room, she saw Gwen sitting on the fuzzy, soft, want-to–fall–asleep-as–soon-as-you-sit-down-couch, reading "The Phantom of the Opera" by Gaston Leroux. Gwen had always had a strange fascination with the book, as if there was some kind of emotional connection between her and the legendary Phantom. The soft spoken lady looked up from her book and replied in a quiet tone,

"Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen my hairbrush?" asked a frantic Lissa.

Gwen observed Lissa, and for some reason got the image of a warrior storming a castle in her mind. Her long blonde hair was all in a mess, and her face was red from the running around and turning over any thing or object of furniture in her quest for her hair brush.

"Have you checked in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Under your bed?"

"Yes."

"Under the desk?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! I've looked EVERYWHERE and I can't seem to find myhair brush!"

"Have you asked Alia if she's seen it?"

"No, but she's not home right now!" cried Lissa. With an exasperated groan she dropped down onto the couch.

Gwen, feeling a pang of sympathy for Lissa, said, "Well…I suppose that…"

She was stopped short though of finishing her sentence. The girls fell silent as they heard the distinct sound of a key turning in a keyhole. The mahogany door swung open with a loud creak, and they heard the voice of their room mate. "I've got to get Paul to fix that!" muttered Alia to herself, as she walked through the door into the living room.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" she called out.

"We're in here!" was the reply.

Alia walked into the apartment's small, cream colored living room. She saw Gwen on the couch, perfectly calm, and as usual, without a hair out of place. Lissa however, was a whole different case. When she saw Lissa, in her creased pajamas and unkempt hair, she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Well this is a site to behold! What's wrong with you guys?" She asked, as she carelessly shrugged off her purse and book bag into a nearby corner, and chucked her key onto the key drawer.

"Nothing…" mumbled Lissa, sighing in a melodramatic manner. "Except for the fact that I can't find my hair brush, and I have a date in half an hour!"

LIGHTBULB!

Lissa turned to her tall, olive skinned friend.

"Hey Alia, am I one of your BEST friends?" She asked, trying to sound innocent, and failing.

"Alright, what do you want this time?" asked Alia, rolling her chocolate colored eyes. She had known Lissa for a while, and whenever she put on an innocent tone (or should I say tried to…) she always wanted something!

"Well it's just that Miss-I-have-no-boyfriend over here doesn't know the importance of having your hair look good for dates, so I was wondering… COULDIPLEASEUSEYOURHAIRBRUSH?" the last few words came out in an incoherent rush, as Lissa gazed hopefully at Alia with her platinum blue eyes.

From behind her book Gwen bit her lip and tried hard to hold her tears in…. _is it my fault I don't have a boyfriend? That no one loves me, or ever will? _She thought wistfully…_Just cause of this stupid face of mine!_ whispered the much loathed voice in her head.

"Lissa!" snapped Alia, noticing that Gwen's eyes had started to water, and her lip was starting to tremble. "You've hurt her feelings! How could be so untactful?" She glared at Lissa in irritation, moving quickly across the room to put an arm around Gwen's shaking shoulders.

"You very well know why she doesn't have a boyfriend, and you had to bring it up… Didn't you?" she said, still glaring daggers at Lissa.

The color drained from Lissa's rosy cheeks "Gwen, I… I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" replied Lissa, who promptly started bursting into tears alongside Gwen.

Gwen, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and face, pulled Lissa and Alia next to her on the couch, so that one of them was sitting on each side of her. "It's alright you guys, she said quietly in a shaky voice. "I'm okay…it doesn't matter… This face isn't going away anytime soon…"

Because unless you're stupid, you've already realized that Gwen has a deformity on one side of her face. Even though they weren't poor, Gwen recognized the fact that she would probably never have enough money to afford surgery, especially for the prices they were asking for today.

Large tear drops flowed down from three sets of eyes to drip together onto three laps, as she desperately tried to comfort them. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch, all dreaming of the happy moments...Until...


	2. Chapter 2

A/ N: Ok, here's the second edited chapter. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! DUH!

Chapter #2: Waking up.

Dani came to in large, comfortable bed, her thoughts sluggish and her brain still half asleep. _Two more minutes…_ She thought to herself drowsily curling up in the comfortable silk sheets…wait a minute, she didn't have silk sheets, and neither did Lissa or Alia for that matter… Suddenly she bolted straight up! What the heck was she doing in this bed!

Two people were lying in the bed with her, she noted with alarm trapping her on either side. She blinked a few times in dismay, once her eyes had gotten used to the candlelight, she found out that it was Alia, and Lissa. She breathed a sigh of relief deep in her chest, it was only them. Hang on…candlelight?

_What am I doing here, where is this place, what's going on? _

Terrified thoughts flew through her head, as she studied her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a large bedchamber, lit by flickering, red candles placed around the room in beautiful gold candelabras. The bed she was in was extraordinary, a huge silver/pewter peacock, it's head down near her feet, and a graceful neck that swept back into a fanning tail that she rested her aching shoulders on, complete with red silk sheets, and about a dozen or so fluffy, red pillows. She was glad of the soft, comfy, duvet that was covering her legs. It was cold in the chamber, so she presumed that they were either underground, or somewhere where it was winter. Well, it was cold compared to California, where they were before. There was a small trunk at the end of the bed, _for storage, probably…_ She thought.

Covering a part of the east wall, a magnificent clothes cupboard was placed, and next to it a jeweled vanity with a seat in front of it. There was also chest of drawers on the opposite wall. On the opposite wall, a book shelf stacked to the top with shelf upon shelf of books, which when looked at, appeared like it had a book on every subject you could ever think of. Shakespeare, Ancient History, Poetry, Romance, it simply kept going! _Wow, _she thought, impressed, _what an amazing collection!_

It was only then that she noticed that her face was completely exposed! _Who took off my mask?_ She was now extraordinarily angry! She clenched her jaw, as her face started to turn a bright shade of red. _Who was the idiot who exposed my face? How dare they! They had absolutely no right to do such a thing! How could they? My one protection from the world!_ She was seething with anger as she jerked her head around violently, searching for her mask. She wriggled out of the beautiful bed. She began to search around the room, in the drawer, between the covers, under the bed, everywhere! It was nowhere to be found. She sunk down against the wall and broke down crying when she couldn't find it. _Why me? Why do I have to have this face? Where the heck are we?_

All of a sudden, she heard something moving outside, then a soft knock on the door as she quickly grabbed the thickest book she could and tried to cover the deformed side of her face with her other hand. _What am I going to do!_

A/N: Hop you liked it! REVIEW! I Love writing cliffies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I just wanted you to know, Alia and Lissa will be asleep most of the chapter, and Dani, even though she is shy, when she is mad, she is mad! She's also very protective of her friends, and is mainly the mother figure.

Chapter #3: The Worst Temper I Have Ever Heard!

_All of a sudden, she heard something moving outside, then a soft knock on the door as she quickly grabbed the thickest book she could, and tried to cover the side of her face with her other hand…_

"Don't come in!" she shrieked as she tried to barricade the door with her body. _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going into overload! I need to calm down! Okay, deep breaths, in, out, in, out. Ok, find where the mask is…_

"Mademoiselle?"

Who was this man? His voice hit her like a wave of beauty, sensuality, but at the same time, it was dangerous, and rich and deep. She never thought that she'd ever want to drown, but right now, with the depths of that elegant, intense voice drifting over her she wasn't sure.

Her voice shaking from fear Dani's reply came back through the door, "Don't come in yet, I'm not decent!"

_**Decent? How could she not be decent**?_ Thought the man on the other side of the barricade between them…

"Well mademoiselle, I suggest you make yourself decent, as I am not a patient man!"

A/N: Who could it be? Take a wild guess! Oh yeah, the 'man behind the doors' thoughts are in Bold Italics, and Dani's are in plan italics.

Dani shook the man's captivating tone out of her head_, Where is my mask? Ask _himHE_ probably knows!_ "Where is my mask? SIR!"

"Well, Mademoiselle, if you would allow me to enter, I might tell you." He answered, slightly irritated at her angry tone.

"I can hear you just fine without you in the room, thank you very much!" she stated, now feeling nervous as well as annoyed, scared, and angry.

"And anyway, even if I did let you into the room, how do you I know that you won't take advantage of me? Huh? Answer me that! _Monsieur_!"

"Pardon my lack of attention, mademoiselle, but had I wanted to take advantage of you, I would have had plenty of time to do so before now." He replied quite calmly. "You have been asleep for about thirteen hours." He could tell she was nervous by the way her voice quivered when she spoke to him. He needed her to calm down, or they wouldn't be able to communicate.

"Perhaps if you would you consider mademoiselle, that I retrieve and return your mask to you, and when you have deemed yourself 'decent', we can talk together like civil human beings, without a door between us." He said after waiting about a minute for her to answer.

"I will only consent to this 'deal'," she spat out spitefully,

"If you promise not to harm myself or my friends when I come out." She wanted to make sure she had his word before she agreed.

"I promise." came the answer. **_As long as you stop screaming at me. _**

But now would not be the time to say such a thing to her. Whoever this girl was.

Making a mental note to learn the maiden's title he slipped away to find the piece of fiberglass she deemed to call a mask.

When he returned, mask in hand, he softly knocked on the door to announce his presence, "I have your mask here Mademoiselle?…"

"Danielle," She replied nervously, casting an anxious glance at her sleeping friends, "My name is Danielle." _Fine if he wanted her name, she wanted his. She was certainly not going to allow this man to call her Dani!_

"And you are…" She asked in reply. She still hadn't gotten her mask back.

"Erik, simply Erik, nothing more, nothing less." **_Not to you at least._**

"Thanks for getting my mask, can I have it back now?" She asked with as much sarcasm and bravery as she could muster.

"Oh, yes of course, excuse me…." He replied hastily, mentally kicking himself for sounding like an idiot. She opened the door just a crack, an elegant black gloved hand slipped through, holding out the protective mask. Dani snatched the mask quickly from the gloved man's hand and fitted it quickly over her face, breathing a sigh of relief as the feeling of safety closed gently over the horrifying vulnerability that had been coursing through her veins.

"Why, good monsieur, thank you for being so brave as to giving me back the mask that you STOLE!" Anger and sarcasm lacing her tone with venom as the feeling of safety was replaced once again with fury. She didn't know why or how she was being so daring; she was normally never this bold!

Choosing to ignore the sarcastic remarks the strange girl was making, the man spoke again in that almost musical voice, "So, I am now assuming that you are coming out of the room?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, if you would give me a second, I would!" **_Well, talk about a temper!_** Thought Erik, gritting his teeth and wondering why the damned girl had to snitch at every word he said.

The door gently glided open, as she gingerly stepped out of the bedroom, into a large room, candlelight adding golden pools of light and flickering shadow all around. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the tall, handsome man, standing before her. He stepped back, taking the sight of her in.

Somehow, she felt like she had met him before, like there was some kind of connection between them.

**_Tall, grayish blue eyes, quite pretty actually, wait! My God, what are you thinking! I love Christine! She is the only creature on this godforsaken earth that is worthy of being called beautiful! Mask, obviously, dirty blonde hair, what the hell is she wearing?_**

He stared at the teal pajama bottoms, and pink tank top she was dressed in, not something you saw women wearing everyday in France.

If staring was an Olympic sport, one of them would have gotten gold medal.

_Tall, about 6'2, amazing green eyes, what the heck am I thinking, he could be a criminal! Mask, obviously, jet-black hair, what the heck is he wearing? What's with the whole black on black evening clothes? Hasn't he heard of jeans?_

Dani and Erik both felt the tension hanging loose in the air, as a silent, yet desperate battle was waging.

Opening his mouth, Erik broke the silence.

"So mademoiselle Danielle, may I inquire as to how you slept?"

**_How could she wear a mask, nobody in this world other than myself wears a mask! How did she get to be deformed, like me?_**

"I slept just fine thank you, and just to let you know, I have had this deformity since birth, so there is absolutely no reason to stare at my mask. I am not the only person in the world that wears a mask, I'm not sure if you've noticed, you're wearing one too, for what I'm guessing to be the same reason that I am."

_Wow, that was the boldest thing I've ever said! I wonder how he'll react…_

Erik just stood there, silent. Amazed at her boldness, he was dumbstruck! He was the Phantom of the Opera, she couldn't speak to him like that!

"Well, mademoiselle, I'm glad to hear it! He pushed her back up against the wall with a long, elegant hand and leaned forward, trying to intimidate her. "And, it would do you well not to speak to me with such boldness!" He hissed,

"Perhaps I should have left you to die out there in the cold, where I found you and your friends, in an alley! I can only guess what you were doing there unconscious! Also, what in the world are you wearing girl? You look like a… Well I don't even what you look like!"

He was standing over her, arrogantly mocking her at her face. Yet somehow she was not afraid of him. She just stood there, holding her ground, taking it all blow after blow. She pushed him away from her and started yelling at him.

_Gosh,_ she thought, _he sure has a bad temper!_

"Well you, good _Monsieur_, would do well not to yell in my face!

Also, how dare you take my mask away, my one protection from the cruel world around me! How dare you! I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I stole your mask, would you! In fact you'd probably kill me on the spot!" She yelled back.

He was stunned beyond words!

_**It's actually quite amazing that she has the bravery to answer back like so! No, she is an enemy, treat her like one! But, she is my guest!**_

"And anyway, ERIK," she said, "Where are we and are you the Phantom of the Opera? If so, what would Christine think of your temper? HUH? She'd probably drop dead on the spot, terrified!

Do you want her to be scared of you? I don't think so! So get rid of the attitude! And also, if you insist on trying to make me feel guilty for yelling at you, by telling me how lucky I am to be alive, well... It's not working" She gasped for breath.

**_She is right…I don't want her to be scared of me; I want her to love me! Wait a minute, how does she know about Christine? How dare she intrude in my personal life! She has no idea how I feel!_**

"Mademoiselle, we are in France and yes, I am the Phantom of the Opera! How dare you raise your voice at me? I could kill you right now if I wanted to! You should be grateful you are alive! Now, go back to your room, before my temper completely overcomes me!"

He was absolutely furious that she knew so much. More than anyone else knew about him, but how?

Dani backed away quickly and ran to her room, slamming the door shut, scared that he would harm her, timid nature once again overcoming her.

Safe inside the room, she started to move things against the door, glancing up she saw Alia and Lissa had awoken, and that they looked more than bewildered.

"Where are we?" asked Alia, quite confused, staring around the room in puzzlement.

"Yeah, where are we?" added Lissa.

"We are in France, and in the Phantom's lair. I don't know how we got here, or when. All, I know is that this is during Christine, and that Erik has the WORST temper I have ever heard!"

A/N: Hi you guys, sorry I didn't put much into Alia and Lissa. I promise in the next few chapters! Hope you guys like it! R&R&E!


	4. Chapter 4

-x-X-EJ-X-x

"All, I know is that this is during Christine, and that Erik has the WORST temper I have ever heard!"

A/N: Hi you guys! Here is my next chapter, I hope you like it! I just wanted to say thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys rock! hugs

_**It is better to be called a fool, than to open your mouth and prove it! **_

_**Somewhere in Proverbs**_

Ch #4: What?

"WHAT! We're in France? But more importantly in THE PHANTOM'S LAIR! What the heck are you talking about Dani? Alia, check to see if she has a temp!" cried Lissa, struggling up off the beautiful peacock bed.

Alia, being the girl she was, had no idea who the Phantom was!

(A/N: I know, I feel bad for her as well!)

"You guys, I'm serious! I'm not joking! I just went out there and yelled my head off at him because he took my mask off when he put me on the bed!" She replied, slightly annoyed at them, hello, major emergency here? She paused and blinked a few times as the room seemed slightly off balance. "And furthermore, I do feel a bit odd, Alia, do you have a thermometer?"

Alia was training to be a doctor. She was the funny one, always ready to cheer you up when you were down. Like I said before, Alia was training to be a doctor, and she was on her fourth year at Loma Linda University School of Medicine. Her favorite color is brown, Lissa had once asked her why, and she said because of her mother, but no one knew what she meant. Dani's guess was that her mother had said something about the color brown, but no one knew what. Sarah and John Vincent had died in a tragic car crash caused by a drunk driver, when Alia was only 5, and she had gone to stay at her aunt's house in California, where Alia and Dani had met.

Lissa was the drama queen, the boy lover, the Contrary Mary, whatever you wanted to call it. She wasn't in college, and she wasn't planning for that to change. She loves to hang out at the parties, get drunk, and then have to have Dani and Alia bail her out, before she ended up dead, in a broken down car at the bottom of an abandoned valley. But she wasn't all immaturity; she was mature in some ways. She had several deep friendships; she was faithful to her boyfriends, (which she went through like old socks.) She had always had good grades when she was in school, she had also been a grade ahead, with all A's. It had all changed of course, when her parents had decided to go on a "retreat," and never came back. She never forgave them for that, after all, it had only happened last year, when she had just turned 17. Alia and Lissa had saved from an orphanage, as they were both 18 at the time that her parents had abandoned her.

Now Dani, she was a whole different subject. She had grown up in a good "Christian" home, had the perfect life!

"Dani, I may be in training, but I don't carry thermo's in my pockets, do you have any idea how much it hurts to sit down when you have one in your pocket?" Alia had a tendency to carry objects like pencils, pens and things like that in her pockets…occasionally causing some interesting results.

"And anyway, who the heck is Erik? What is the Phantom of the Opera, and why are we in France? I'm so confused!" With that, her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted out of shock.

Lissa and Dani quickly ran over to her crumpled form on the floor. Try as they might, they could not revive her, so they put her on the bed, and pulled the covers up over her.

"Well Dani, I see no other way out of this," Lissa said, feeling Alia's forehead, it felt warm, and Alia looked really tired.

"What do you mean Lissa?" She replied, slightly confused.

"She feels really warm. You are just going to have to go out there, find Erik, and apologize, because she needs help, and he won't help you if you don't say sorry, for goodness sake!" she tucked the covers more firmly around Alia then looked up thoughtfully, "But before you go, is he good looking, I mean is he a Gerik, or is he more like a Leroux? Cause I don't know, it seems we might be staying here for a while, so I might as well know…"

Lissa, in her ignorance, was a bit shallow at the moment…

"Lissa Gene Bleeker!" (Pronounced Ji-ney.)

"How could you be thinking such things at a time like this? Alia could be dying for all we know, and you want to know if he's cute? Could you get any more shallow?"

Dani turned around, and swiftly walked out the door.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Erik's POV

Erik was storming around, outside they're room, fuming…

_**How could she be so insolent! She has no right to talk about my personal life, what does she know of love?**_

_**She has no idea how it feels! But…she does have a mask…does that mean something? No, Of course it doesn't! She has probably had many a suitor, despite the mask, or has she? Erik, why do you CARE if she has or not, she has nothing to do with you! **_

_**She should just keep her meddling nose out of your business!**_

**_Yes…._** He thought, she should! Well he would just have to return the favor, wouldn't he?

_**Oh yes, he certainly would! **_ He crept up to where the bedroom door was, to listen in to the girls' conversation.

"She feels really warm. You are just going to have to go out there, find Erik, and apologize, because she needs help, and he won't help you if you don't say sorry, for goodness sake! But before you go, is he good looking, I mean is he a Gerik, or is he more like a Leroux? Cause I don't know, it seems we might be staying here for a while, so I might as well know…"

**_What the heck is that girl talking about? _** He thought…**_What's a Gerik, and what's a Leroux?_** He was quite confused by all this; he shook his head in irritation and bent his ear to the door to listen again.

"Lissa Gene Bleeker!"

"How could you be thinking such things at a time like this! Alia could be dying for all we know, and you want to know if he's cute? Could you get any more shallow?"

**_There's Danielle,_** he thought sarcastically. All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming toward the door. Panicking, he knew he didn't have time to do anything…

The door swung open, revealing a distraught Dani, looking quite mad, but funny at the same time.

Dani's POV

_What the heck is he doing there, sprawled out on the ground? Oh MY GOSH! Was he eavesdropping me, or worse, spying on me? Well, how dare he! So much for saying sorry to him_!

"Monsieur, do you make it a habit to infuriate your guests? Because if so, I would prefer it if you stopped." She was glaring at him dangerously, a steely glint in her slate blue eyes.

She walked over to where he was trying to get up from the floor and pushed him back down to the ground with her foot, standing over him, as if she had just captured him.

"Also, I think you owe me an apology, you not only stole MY mask, but you were also eavesdropping on me! You have nerve to be able to do that!"

She took her foot off his chest and he quickly scrambled off the ground, extremely embarrassed. He hated being vulnerable, and this skinny little girl had been able to hold him down, with her foot! If that's not being in a vulnerable position, than he didn't know what was!

**_Remind me never to eavesdrop on her conversations again!_** He thought to himself, brushing dust from his dark trousers.

"Anyway, Erik, I didn't come out to get mad at you, I need your help…"

She was becoming more timid. _Stay cool; don't let him see your vulnerability!_

But it was too late, he had heard the quiver in her voice, and the tables had turned.

**_Why, she's putting on a show! She's obviously as nervous as Hell! Now, how to use this knowledge for my own benefit, hmm, we shall see…_**

"Let me ask you mademoiselle Danielle, are you… nervous, by any chance," His voice dropped into that seductive timbre, flowing melodically around her as he started to walk slowly towards her, his proximity was making her feel anxious, and uneasy.

_What is he doing? Ok, keep your cool Dani, DON'T act nervous!_

"No, M…m…monsieur, I am not." Her voice quivered, even though she was trying to sound confident. Her palms started to get sweaty. Sweat pricked her palms and she rubbed them nervously on her pajama pants

"Because, I think you are, do you want to know why?" He was very close to her, too close, watching her with the eyes of a predator.

He was met only by silence, so he continued.

He circled around her and whispered in her ear, "Because you are quivering."

The tables were turned, and she knew it. She was feeling very vulnerable now, and she hated it!

He walked a few steps away from her, and started talking again, acting as if nothing had happened.

"So you say you need help, well I will help you, but for a price, of course."

"Of course," she replied blankly.

"Well then," He said. "What do you need my help with?" He was pleased that she had given up.

"My friend Alia, she fainted and won't wake up. She's not dead, she still has a pulse, but needs to be woken up, I don't know how. Please, help!" She almost begged.

"Goodness WOMAN! Why didn't you tell me before!" He shouted as he sprang towards the bedroom.

"Well SORRY! You were the one who was practically stalked me!" She said sarcastically as she followed him into the bedroom, running to keep up with his long legs.

Her words fell upon deaf ears as he was already by the bedside, putting a small jar of something under her nose. Lissa was glued to the wall, in utter shock.

Dani's eyes reverted back to Alia when she heard a spluttering and a cough. Alia shot up in bed and started yelling,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! What is that disgusting smell? Get it away from me! Who are you?" She shrieked staring at Erik.

"My name is Erik, and you are currently in my lair, in my swan bed, because you fainted for some reason unknown. And you are…?" He asked inquiringly.

"Alia, nice to meet ya'. How ya doing? Oh yeah, and thank you for waking me up." Alia, though shocked, was thankful that he had woken her up. "I was starting to get some freaky dreams there!"

"That is quite alright, just try not to faint too often. May I ask who that quivering girl in the corner is?" He hated it when people did that.

"My name is L...l…l…Lissa. I'm n…n…not quite sure where I am…" Despite how good-looking she thought he was, she was quite intimidated.

"Well we are in Paris, and under the Opera Populaire."

"Now if you ladies would excuse me, mademoiselle Danielle and I need to discuss some business. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

And with that Erik bowed to them and walked out the door, followed by a dazed Dani.

"Now wait a minute, when you say payment, what exactly are you talking about?" She was a little on edge now, she didn't know what he wanted as 'payment,' and was feeling a bit nervous on top of it all, and around her mask, her face showed it all.

He thought it was quite funny, how worried she was. **_This is hilarious! Who knows what she thinks I want her to do, I'll have to have fun with this…_**

"Well, Mademoiselle, give me a moment to think about it…" he eyed her up and down, walking around her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I could…" he paused significantly then shook his head "No, that would be _much_ too easy," he turned away and regarded his rich pipe organ considerately, "I could have her do… I should have her… No, too boring!" He was having fun with this; she looked at him in despair.

"Please don't make me do anything… kinesthetic, should I say…" _He is torturing me! Why the very...! _Her temper flared again and she stamped her foot.

"Well sir, I am getting quite bored with all this waiting, would you please just decide!" She snapped at him.

He laughed to himself… This was amusing.

"Oh, alright Mamselle, do you know how to cook, clean, swim, read, write, and sing?" He asked questionably.

"Well, yes, I can, but what does that have to do with anything?" She was clearly confused. What the heck did that have to with it?

" Everything! If you are going to have to live here, you need those skills!" He thought it was quite obvious, what didn't she understand?

"What do you mean, live here?" What could he possibly be talking about, live here?

"Well, isn't it obvious? As payment, I want you to stay here and keep the house! Your friends can live here too, don't worry, they'll be fine." He replied. "With all my business, I simply don't have the time, and I couldn't very well have Madame Giry do it now, could I? Presuming you know who Madame Giry is?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. _ Thank goodness! I wasn't sure what he was going to make me do!_

"That's it? That's all you want me to do, keep your house clean, well, I can do that!"

"You need not look so relieved, I may be repulsive, but I'm not that bad( perverse?)!" He was degrading himself, he did it on purpose, he wanted to see her reaction.

Automatically she reached out her hand and tenderly touched his shoulder.

"Don't do that to yourself, degrade yourself like that, I didn't say anything of the sort! You don't know if I think that or not! I don't think your repulsive at all, I just think you have some issues, but don't we all?"

He turned around and looked at her with amazement in his eyes, he had been expecting an answer, but no one had ever said something like that to him.

"You don't think I'm a repulsive carcass?" He fought back the unwanted lump that was rising in his throat, what was wrong with him? He felt … He didn't know how to describe it.

"No, I don't." And with that, she walked calmly back into the bedroom.

A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you liked the chapter, don't worry, I'm not going to make it into one of those, he instantly falls in love with her deals, I'm not that bad! Anyway, please review!

-x-X-EJ-X-x


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I LIVE! I'm SOOOO sorry about the long wait, I was having some major editing problems! I also just wanted to say, that updates will be A LOT more consistent after this! So please, read and review!

Chapter 5: Christine…

**1 and ½ months later.**

Dani and her friends had been there for about a month and a half, and they had pretty much given up hope of ever going back. Dani and Erik were slowly starting to trust each other, but when I say slowly, I mean slowly.

However, on the plus side, he did trust her enough to tell her about Christine.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Erik's POV:

He walked into the music chamber, just wanting to be alone, and unfortunately for him, Dani was there. **_Why is she always there when I want to be alone? Why can't she just leave me alone? Of course, because she lives here! _**He sighed,**_ Very well…_**

Dani looks up from where she was dusting the bookshelf, she noticed something was wrong.

"Are you feeling ok Erik? You seem kind of sad." He looked terrible in truth.

"What do you think?" He snapped at her. "Do I look "ok"? I am about "ok" as, a headless chicken!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" She was unfazed by his yelling, a month and a half, she had gotten used to it.

"It will make you feel better." she wanted him to trust her, not put up these walls every time she was around. And besides, she always found that it made her feel better when she talked out her stress.

He sighed, he knew he couldn't win against her, his emotions were running on an all time high, especially today.

"It's about Christine," he started. "I'm going to bring her down to my lair for the first time tonight, and…and I'm worried about her reaction, I mean, what if she hates me, what if she's scared of this?" He pointed a finger to his mask suggestively.

"I mean, what if she hates me!" He started to get frantic.

"You already said that." He ignored her.

"What if she doesn't love me, because of this revolting mask? What is she sees me for what I truly am? This revolting carcass that burns in hell, but secretly, yearns for heaven?" He was coming to realizations now that he hadn't thought about before.

"All she's known is her Angel of Music, for nine years! What if she wants her Angel, but not Erik? What if, when she finds out I'm the Phantom, she gets scared and runs away? I couldn't bear it if she hated me, I'd kill myself!" He was done talking now. He was too tired and emotionally wrecked to do anything but collapse in his chair and pant.

She sighed, what else could she do? Here was this man who she had entrusted her safety, and the safety of her friends lives to, and he was an emotional wreck!

"Ok, you want to know what I think, well, here it is." She was trying not to yell the obvious right in his masked face, but it wasn't easy.

"I don't think you should bring her down here, for several reasons. One, she thinks that you are her Angel, i.e., an angel. Wings halo and whatnot? Two, bringing her down here is pretty much an ultimate act of trust and loyalty, I mean, she has no idea who you are, and no offense, but saying this from experience, she might be scared of your mask. I'm not saying I was or am afraid of your mask, but people have been afraid of mine, and it hurts, as you probably know." She wasn't saying it to hurt him, but because she thought he should be warned.

"Three, she's 16 years old. She doesn't know where her emotions are trust me, I know. So if you bring her down here, professing your love for her, her feelings might go into a little bit of an overload. I mean she's singing Ellisa tonight, isn't she? That's going to be kind of overwhelming, and then you come to her and are like, come with me my love! She might be a bit freaked out."

She was done, she hoped that Erik understood what she was trying to say.

**_What is she thinking? She thinks that I can't handle myself and that Christine is too young! When will she ever see that age doesn't matter in this game of love!_**

"Well, mademoiselle, if that is what you think, then so be it. But I refuse to think that of Christine!" He was mad at her and she knew it. She had to get out, quick.

"I stand by my words, but, if you think me wrong, go ahead and bring her down here, go ahead, it is your life. I want you to know, I will always stand by you, and be there when you need comfort." She walked out the door, not needing to say anything more.

_**Always stand by me? What is that supposed to mean, comfort me? Whatever. Whatever? Where did that come from, she's turning me American! I must watch my word choice!**_

5 hrs. Later.

The journey down had gone well; he just hoped the rest of the plan went well. He was just in the middle of Music of the Night.

Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .

He led her over to the Model Cove, where, where she "fainted." He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he gently laid her down.

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the night._

Little did he know, someone was there watching him with tears in her eyes.

Dani was in frantically looking around for her book. She, Lissa, and Alia was in the spare room which was equally as beautiful as "Christine's Room." Erik had asked them to clear out for the night, so that Christine could stay there.

_Where did I put it? Where is that_ _stupid book? Oh my goodness! I left it in CHRISTINE'S ROOM! Stupid brat, she doesn't deserve him! **Oh yeah and you do Dani, not jealous are we? **Of course I'm not jealous! Well, there's nothing for it, you're going to have to get it._

She silently crept into the room, hoping that Christine wasn't awake. She picked up her book, and turned, noticing that Christine was smiling, or trying not to.

"Look Christine, I know you're awake, so there's no point in faking it." Christine sat up, she had been caught, and there was no point in pretending.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Dani, and I'm your Angel's housekeeper, may I ask why you were fake sleeping?" She thought this girl was a brat, and she had no respect for her.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't know who you were, or what you wanted." Not true, she just didn't want to get caught. Why was this girl wearing a mask?

_Oh, so she wants to play this game does she, well, I'll just have to play along_. She thought to herself.

"Well, I haven't seen another girl other than me and my two friends who live down here, for months. Come, tell me about yourself."

"Well, just recently I was made Prima Donna!" She was so excited!

"Prima Donna, that's quite an achievement!" Wow, this girl was kinda stupid.

"I know! But I couldn't have made it without my Angel!" She replied giddily.

"Tell me, what do you know about him?" She needed to find out what this girl knew.

"Well, I know he's an Angel, but I want to know what's behind the mask." It couldn't be that bad!

"I'm going to take it off tomorrow, and see what's under it."

Dani was immediately on her guard.

"Christine, whatever you do, don't take off his mask! I know I sound tense, but I made that mistake once, and he was furious! He almost kicked me out!" She knew that wasn't true, but she couldn't let Christine take off his mask!

"Look, I have to go; I want to be friends," _NOT! "_Just seriously, don't take off his mask." She hoped that the girl would heed her words, or else she would be in trouble. She walked out the room and into her own room.

Christine's POV

**If she thought I would listen to her, she is going to be severely disappointed. I wonder what lies under my Angels mask…**

She fell asleep dreaming about how she was going to see what was under the mask.

The next morning…

Christine woke up the next morning, refreshed and curious.

She walked out of the room, and started to sing.

I remember there was mist ...  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ...

There were candles all around,   
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man ...

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?

Dani had been watching her, unbeknownst to Christine and Erik, and was alarmed when Christine started to caress Erik's face.

Just as Christine's fingers slipped under the porcelain, Dani yelled,

"Christine no!" and lunged with all her strength at Christine, desperately trying to prevent her from pulling off the mask!

Christine was pushed away just after she had taken the mask off his face, and they both fell to the ground. Dani scrambled off Christine and ran over to Erik, passing him his mask and turning around to comfort him.

Alia and Lissa came out of the guest room at the same time. Not knowing what to do about the whole situation, Alia stepped forward and said softly to Christine,

"You should probably go to your room Christine." Christine did as she was told; wandering what she had done wrong.

Erik had run into his room, and slammed the door.

Dani knocked on the door softly. "Erik, are you ok? Can I come in?" She heard a grunt, and took it as a yes.

She entered his room and shut the door quietly. He was huddled in a dark corner, crying. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Erik, talk to me." She desperately wanted to comfort him.

"Why did she have to know? Why couldn't she have been happy with just one side of my face? Why do women always have to know?" He sobbed, and stood up.

"I desperately wanted her to accept me for who I was, for what she saw, with the mask on. But she had to know what was under it, didn't she!" He let out all of his frustrations, and then sank back down on the bed next to Dani. She put comforting arms around his waist, and her head on his shoulder.

He felt awkward at first, but then started to feel comforted. Why did he feel like this? He felt like in all his years, no one had truly cared about him, even Madame Giry. And now this woman comes in, just ready to accept him, as if there was nothing wrong with him? What kind of love was it that she could look past his mask? He wondered.

She started to talk.

"Erik, even though, I can't take back what happened, but I know what she did was wrong, and she had no right to do it! Women are curious creatures, and we want to find out everything, some of us are more curious than others. But I promise that I'll do whatever is needed for your comfort, and that whatever and whenever you need to talk about something, I'll be here waiting with open arms." She finished by giving him a gentle squeeze around the waist.

And there they sat for hours, one comforting and the other being comforted, until they both drifted off into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: See what I mean? Much more consistent. I'm working hard on this. However, I just read ch.7, and I was like, wow, that's like the biggest piece of crud I've ever read. (I don't swear.) So anyways, read and review! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own basically nothing. Only Dani, Alia and Lissa, and a new MALE (yes, as in the male species) character who's coming into play in ch.7!

Ch. 6: The Next Day

Dani was the first to wake up from the deep slumber that both she and Erik were in. She felt warm, and safe, and secure. OH! How she wished that she felt like this everyday! She snatched a quick glance around the room, and found herself nestled in the cozy silk sheets of the beautiful peacock bed.

She felt something warm and solid next to her, with arms encircling her waist in a tight embrace.

She strained her neck to see who it was, it was Erik. He looked absolutely ethereal, his loose white shirt hanging off him, tucked in the soft comforter, he looked so gorgeous and peaceful at the same time. She could have cried.

She was so tired, she slowly started to shut her eye again; two seconds later, her eyelids flew open, as she realized she was in a lovers embrace, with Erik! How did she get in "Christine's room?" But more importantly, how did she and Erik end up in a bed together?

_Well, this isn't so bad is it now? I can't say I mind this too much. OH MY GOODNESS GIRL! What the burger are you thinking? He is not yours to have! And anyway, you are a Christian! This is probably some kind of sin!_

However, she was much too tired to fight her nagging conscience, and she soon drifted back to sleep, not noticing that Erik had pulled her closer.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Erik's POV

Two minutes later.

Erik slowly opened his pale, thin, eyelids, and started to gain consciousness, as he bit by bit, started to survey his unknown surroundings. He realized that he was lying in the swan bed. The one he had so carefully carved out of stone for Christine.

**_Thank God I got rid if her, the galling brat! Erik, what are you thinking! You LOVE her! Yes, but you don't seem to mind holding on to Danielle now, do you? Well, she was having nightmares, and it's not like we did anything for Gods sake! Of course! You were much too tired to walk the ten feet to your bedroom! Oh, be silenced you damnable conscience!_**

She was so close to him and it took him a few minutes to figure out how they had gotten there. Erik had woken up a few hours after they had fallen asleep in his room, but Dani looked so peaceful, he couldn't bear to wake her up!

He had found Christine and taken her back to her dressing room in a tense silence.

When he had come back, Dani was lying on the silky Persian carpet, in what looked like an uncomfortable position. So, he had carefully picked her up, and silently walked to the girls/ Christine's room, and laid her gently on the bed.

She was still asleep, and God know what had possessed him, but he had taken off his waistcoat and cravat, and lay down beside her. He was just too emotionally and physically spent to fight the malicious voice in his head.

He fell back against the bed and had soon fallen asleep. He had woken up in the middle of the cold, dark, night, because he had felt something rolling around next to him. He turned over, and saw that Dani was thrashing about on the bed, sweating and crying, but still fast asleep. Erik had no idea what to do, so he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her toward him, holding her tight. She tried to get away, but he held strong and she calmed down eventually. She had stopped sweating and the thrashing and crying stopped as well. After that he fell back asleep.

Lissa and Alia

Lissa ran into the guest room, where Alia was sitting peacefully in her new favorite chair reading, right by the crackling fire.

"Alia, I have got to tell you something, but it's got to be kept absolutely confidential!"

"Alright, exactly what do you want this time?" she replied, slightly irritated that she had been disturbed, the book was right at its climax!

"I think that Dani has a thing for Erik!"

"A thing? Describe to me exactly what you mean when you say 'a thing'." Answered Alia sarcastically.

"Alia, I'm dead serious, I think that she likes him, as in likelike! Wouldn't they be perfect for each other?"

Her eyes were lost in a dreamy stare, as she started to get excited, and by now was stalking around the room.

"So, where's the evidence hon? Can you prove it?"

"Of course I can prove it! Don't be such a doubter!"

"So spit it out! What's the evidence?"

"Ok, here it is!"

Lissa walked gracefully over to where Alia was sitting, got down on her knees, placed her elbows on Alias's knees, and placed her chin on her hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The information you are about to hear may shock you! OK! So I saw Dani follow Erik into his room, and she stayed there for quite a while! I also heard some ahem ahem, rather **loud**, muffled noises, coming from inside!"

"Lissa Bleeker, are you suggesting something?"

"No, I'm just saying that when **HE**, not she, came out, he took Christine home. When he came back, he carried her back to our room, and neither has come out since!"

"Are you saying that you think that, Dani and Erik are, sleeping, together?"

Alia was absolutely astonished! It all made sense now! They had been in there for quiet a while!

"Come on Lissa, let's go check it out!"

Both girls loved a good adventure! They silently crept out of the room, past the cove, and finally they tip-toed up to the door of the girls room. Alia held up a finger to her lips, to indicate silence.

Slowly and silently, they opened the door. Alia looked down onto the bed, with Lissa curiously peeking over her shoulder. There they were, Dani and Erik, curled up together in the silk sheets of the bed, Erik's arms encircling her waist, she pulled partially on top of him, her back on his chest, showing no signs of resistance.

Alia was stupefied! She had thought that Erik was truly in love with Christine. Unless… Alia gasped in surprise! What if he was only using Dani! Oh my gosh! What an absolute loser! He was using poor, innocent Dani to make Christine jealous! How could he! Surely he wouldn't stoop that low!

_Yeah, well apparently he would, because there they are! _

Alia quickly but quietly, pulled herself and Lissa back out of the room, and closing the door behind her, went back the guest room.

"Lissa, you realize what's going on, right?"

"Ummmmm, no. What exactly is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's trying to make Christine jealous! And he's using Dani to make her jealous!"

Lissa was looking at Alia with confusion in her eyes.

"What would he want to make Christine jealous?"

"I can't believe this! How can you not get it Lissa? He wants Christine

to be jealous, so that she'll cling to him, and beg his attention! DUH!"

Alia thought it was quite obvious! She was surprised that Lissa didn't get it; she was normally the first one to figure out stuff like this!

"Oh I get it! What a jerk! We've got to come up with some kind of plan to get back at him! Let's see, what could we do?"

"I don't know, what could we do?"

"I have an idea! Come over here!"

Alia came closer, and Lissa whispered her idea into Alias ear. Alias face lit up in a quirky grin.

"Yes, that is a **VERY** good idea Lissa!"

**TROUBLE WAS BREWING FOR ERIK.**

**A.N: Like I said before, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Sorry it's so short, I guess it's kind of a filler, but it does introduce a new character. It's my B-day on Sunday, PLEASE REVIEW! It'll be my b-day present! Laughs anyhow, enjoy! (and review!)

Ch. 7: A Brief Interlude

Christine was walking down the hallway with her #1 groupie Bethany, elaborating on how and why she despised Giselle, the newest addition to the ballet corps, so much.

"Honestly, if she thinks she can just waltz around showing off and boasting about how well she can dance! She's got something coming to her, that's what! Wouldn't you agree Bethany?" questioned Christine.

"Christine, of course I agree! How couldn't I? You're always right! In all the time I've known you (all of two days) I haven't heard you make a mistake even once! Tell me Christine, I beg of you! How did you become so perfect, so beautiful? Please, tell me!" she begged desperately. "I'll do anything you want!" Christine sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bethany? As beautiful as I am (the Authoress snorts), it isn't beauty that counts, it's the inside! However if you would like, I could give you a few guidelines…" She was rudely interrupted as someone knocked her off her feet.

"Excuse me monsieur! Just who do you think you are!" retorted Christine angrily. Bethany helped a flustered Christine off the floor as the man started to stutter his apologies.

"Mlle., pppppppplease let me convey my most sincere apologies, I had absolutely no idea… I didn't see you… I must have missed you on my way…you see I was in a rush too…"

"Yes, yes!" she cut him off sharply. "Just carry on about you business and next time watch where you're going!" he nodded weakly and ran off. Christine turned and saw Bethany staring at her in shock and horror. The pampered singer straightened her skirts.

"What?" she asked, feeling slightly annoyed at the ignorant girls stares.

"Christine, do you know who that was?" asked the servant girl.

"No, who?" asked Christine sarcastically.

"That was, that was Lord…Lord Rob… Lord Robert Mahlum!" Christine looked at her companion with a blank stare on her face. "You know! Sir Lord Robert of England!" another blank stare. Bethany sighed dramatically. "Madam, he is the closest friend and confidante of the Viscount… you're," she leaned in closer and whispered in Christine's ear, "betrothed!"

Christine paled significantly. "Closest?" she asked shakily.

"Yes! Everyone knows about him… but apparently you don't…." commented Bethany sympathetically. Christine put a hand up on the wall, leaning against it for support. "Well don't worry Christine," said Bethany, patting Christine on the back comfortingly. "You'll see him again soon! After all, he did come to France with the intention to meet his best friend's fiancée!" Christine spun around quickly.

"Especially to see me?" she asked nervously. Bethany nodded in confirmation.

"At least, that was what I was told…" added the servant girl.

"Bethany! Make haste, I have to get ready as soon as possible! I've got to be ready to apologize when I next meet him! Oh, I'm going to be so embarrassed!" With a look of worry and anxiety Christine rushed off to her dressing room to get changed, leaving Bethany alone with an evil smirk on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Hey you guys! I would like to apologize for the lateness of this (in my opinion) much needed chapter! My editor went away for a while, and then I got really absorbed into a musical that I've been acting in, so yeah. Please accept my apologies humbly bows Enjoy this next update!

Ch.8

The days went on as usual, Dani cleaning, Lissa and Alia planning (unbeknownst to Erik or Dani), and Erik moping around or composing. The two lovebirds still hadn't spoken about the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed only two weeks ago. It was sort of an… unspoken agreement. Well actually Erik was hoping Dani had forgotten, and Dani was just too embarrassed and ashamed of herself to bring it up. To say the least, things were tense.

"So, Erik, what's going on? No, that won't work! Umm… how is everything, are you feeling alright? Oh yeah, just great, sound like his mother!" Dani had been trying to think of something to say to Erik. They hadn't spoken in 168 hours, and the silence was driving her berserk! She decided to take council from her two best buddies.

She walked out of the peacock room, across the hall, and into the room that Alia and Lissa had deemed 'The Cool Room'. Dani was only staying in the peacock room for privacy. She passed Erik on the way there, and sighed as her scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

"What am I gonna do girls? I mean seriously! 168 hours is a long time not to talk to someone." Lissa and Alia nodded understandingly. "I mean, it's not like I haven't tries to approach the subject, it's just that it's so embarrassing! For goodness sakes, he's the man, why can't he bring it up!" questioned Dani.

Before the girls could even their mouths to speak, Erik had already called,

"Danielle!"

"Speaking of which," commented Lissa. Alia looked over at Dani, who had a foolish grin on her lip.

"If you'll excuse me…"replied Dani.

EJ

_Come on Erik, just ask her! But what if she refuses? Why does it matter? Mlle. Danielle, may I escort you to the Opera? No, too formal! Dani, would you like to come to the Opera with me? No, no, no!_

"Yes Erik?" Dani came out in her new crimson red dress. The bosom of the dress was cinched with a black ribbon, while the skirt flowed out gracefully sweeping the stone floors and beautiful Persian carpets.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, rubbing her hands together and feeling nervous.

"No…no," he stuttered. He put on a blank face and started scratching on his parchment again.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just get started on dinner then." Replied Dani, feeling extremely disappointed and wishing she had the courage to say something.

"Danielle wait!" called Erik, probably louder than he should have.

"Yes?" she asked slowly, feeling hopeful.

"I, uh," he stuttered. "I was wondering if…umm," he cleared his throat. "They are having a final dress rehearsal for Il Muto," he finally got out.

"Yes?" she asked again slowly.

"And well, I was simply wondering if…Well we'd have to put up with Carlotta's incessant singing, (if you could call it that) and rambling on of the lines…"

"Yes…" she repeated once more, starting to get impatient. Why didn't he just ask her already!

"And well, if you could bear that, I was wondering if you would like to go-with me?" he finally blurted, and proceeded to turn red. _Scratch scratch scratch. _Danielle smiled, a beautiful, feminine smile.

"I'd love to come!" she replied in an excited voice. Erik's head snapped up.

"You would?" he asked, absolutely astonished. "I mean good! I'll be waiting here at 7 o'clock sharp, don't be late because I won't hesitate to leave without you. " he cautioned seriously, trying not to sound happy for the first time in years.

"What should I wear? Does it matter?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't matter, it's completely your choice." He answered.

"Alright then, what would you like for dinner?" Erik looked up, raising an eyebrow. She ignored it. "I have decided that everyone will have dinner together tonight, " she said. "And we will all eat." Finished Dani firmly. She pivoted around and walked briskly to the kitchen to start dinner.

EJ

Dani walked into the kitchen, shut the door, and sunk down, leaning against the mahogany door for support.

"Aaah," she sighed happily.


End file.
